bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Satonaka
Yuri Satonaka (ユリ里中, Yuri Satonaka) is the son of Ninth Division Captain Shiro Kujo and a common woman from the Rukongai. Yuri himself is the Fourth Seat in the 1st divison but refuses to take a higher position due to him feeling as though he is in "the right position to see everything objectively" despite his tremendous level of skill. Appearance Personality At first, Yuri can seem rather enigmatic. He is sarcastic and witty, perhaps even to the point of cruelty. He has a snide, sarcastic response to even the most serious subjects, and loves to tease his companions. For instance, Jade occasionally teases his uncle Van about his electrophobia, and will say something after Van's phobia triggers, such as "I know you're enjoying yourself uncle, but we really must be going." His friends are often unsure of whether he is being serious or not, though Yuri has assured them on at least one occasion that he is "always serious". Regardless of his impish nature, his allies trusts and respects him for his skill, intellect, and experience. Yuri's sarcastic and harsh words are often well-founded, and he uses them to express his often disapproving opinions. Other than amusement, Yuri rarely shows any sign of his emotions. However, occasionally he loses his composure and his emotions burst out. The subject of his parents in particular is often a sore spot for him, as it reminds him of his tainted roots. He lashes out at several shinigami for referring to his mother as a simple "commoner", firmly stating that he forbid speaking of her for important reasons. Whenever Yuri's feelings betray his calm and collected mask, he quickly distances himself from them. If he is furiously yowling at somone, when another asks what is wrong, he'll quickly put on a small smile and act like nothing had occurred, which further rises suspicion among most of his friends. Beneath his decidedly lively exterior lies a business-like and scarily practical soldier's attitude. A glimpse of Yuri's true nature- whereas Rozeluxe thinks it's wrong to kill an unconscious enemy, Yuri feels that sparing her will simply give her another chance to come back and harm them. He never even stopped to consider the morality of such an act. Being a soldier, he is a very calculating, intelligent, and dangerous man. He often speaks in a calm sort of voice, and is also very good at negotiating and explaining his beliefs to others. He remains completely loyal to his father and uncle at all times, and will do whatever he is told to do by them, no matter how grisly it is. Deep inside, Yuri feels guilty for all the people he has killed. Perhaps because he is very adept at masking his deepest thoughts and feelings, Yuri is often able to see through others when they try to hide things. He had deduced Rozeluxe's true identity before anyone else, and is the only one who seems suspicious of Shori Keihatsu's off behavior during in his introduction as a new captain. Despite often being able to see the secrets of others, Yuri does not reveal their secrets until the time is right. Yuri always seems to be several steps ahead of most people. He hardly ever appears shocked, and always has a complex and lengthy explanation behind many of the events that stun the majority of other people around him. He appears to enjoy pushing his elders in the right direction, letting them think they are filling in the gaps of what they experienced, when he might have discovered the answer long before the question appeared. HIstory Synopsis Powers And Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Even when compared to the Captains of the Gotei, Yuri has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. He is capable of exerting his spiritual energy around the atmosphere causing people with lower spiritual energy to fexperience the sensation of having the feelingvof a sword going through their bodies. Due to the sheer amount of his spiritual energy it allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time without much difficulty and even when tired from battle, he can still continue to fight effectively and maintain his Shikai. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Although possessing a powerful Reiatsu he is able to hide his presence well surprising thosearound him with his sudden appearances, when he chooses to release his reiatsu. : Chizugan: An ability used to quickly map out an area, linking together the vision of multiple individuals. This technique works by allowing Yuri to see far ahead of whomever he is synchronized with. This can be used at long distances, but the greater the distance there is between Yuri and the individual he is synchronized with, the less he is able to see at their location. He is able to both calculate precise distances and detect the presence of surrounding spiritual signatures. The ability is so precise that Yuri can determine the age of the spiritual signature's owner and assess how powerful they are. This technique's uses are extremely versatile; Yuri is capable of synchronizing with several different people, meaning that by using this technique he can direct not only their actions but coordinate them with any other allies present within the perceived area : Emotion Influencing Reiatsu: He has the ability to influence the emotions of all who feel his reiatsu by changing how their pheromones interact within their bodies causing him to be able to induce a mass sleep in a room seemingly with just a glance. : Reiatsu Guard: Using his unique spiritual signature, Yuri can force his reiatsu out around his body. This creates a large marshmallow like spirit body which expands to around 5 times his original size and temporarily protects him from all incoming attacks. Yuri is also capable of forcing more reiatsu into the ghost body to produce a pair of claws o each hand that he can use to assault the enemy. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Command Cossack is the unique and signature fighting style employed by the Yuri, when circumstances result in him being unable to utilize his rzanpakuto. The style itself features a distinctive cross-armed stance, which results in the technique comprising exclusively from energetic kick sequences whenYuri performs offensive maneuvers. However, by incorporating various gymnastics movements such as flips and headstands, which make the most of his proficient agility and dexterity, the style becomes extremely versatile by retaining the capability to launch devastating blows from unusual angles. This quality is aptly demonstrated when Yuri initiates a technique via an assured headstand, conducted just moments after a charge. Using the prior momentum to continue into a roll, he lands a powerful strike against his adversary's face with his feet, before firmly landing on the ground below. He then immediately proceeds to leap back into the air, in order to deliver a precise yet powerful kick to the exact same spot he had just connected with moments before. This blow has enough force to knock back even the most sturdy of opponents a good distance away Master Swordsman: His zanjutsu is quite above normal and he has mastered quite a few skills with his sword, including some only known to a few shinigami. Yuri is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing his Zanpakutō when he faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. He is unique in that his fighting style is different from traditional styles. He has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. : Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. : Number Six: Gyaku Karasu (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. : Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. : Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai (二・千・世・界,'' Two Thousand Worlds''): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Master Strategist & Tactician: Yuri has shown himself to be a capable leader. He is quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. He has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. He has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle and he is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. apable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen. Yuri is shown to be also a very perceptive person, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Rozeluxe was hiding information about his past. Zanpakuto Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character Category:1st Division